


Duty

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has a duty to Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Seth hummed softly as he picked a rose from the royal garden and brought it to his nose inhaling its unique smell. A small smile played on his lips. The sound of something shifting behind made him turn. His smile widened when he saw Jasper, his bodyguard, standing there. 

“I was wondering if you would show yourself.” 

“I am always here my prince.” 

Seth chuckled. “Yes, but I don’t always see you.” He lay the rose down on a stone bench in the garden and turned back toward Jasper. “Knowing you are there gives me a certain thrill… but I do love when I get to see you.” 

“I will try to make myself more available if you wish my prince.” 

“Drop the ‘prince’ Jasper; here in this garden… it is just you and I…” Seth murmured as he stepped up to Jasper and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. He grinned before leaning up to kiss his lips. 

Jasper’s arms wrapped around Seth’s waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. His fingers gripped the fabric of Seth’s jacket as he pulled away and looked down at the younger boy. “You tempt fate Seth…” 

Seth smiled, love shining in his brown eyes. “Only because I know you will protect me.” 

“Always,” Jasper swore. 

“And why is that?” 

“It is my duty.” Jasper smirked a little as Seth pouted at his answer. “And because I love you.”


End file.
